


Tribbles in Pegasus

by mandykaysfic



Series: 40 fandoms in 40 days 2017 [2]
Category: Star Trek: The Original Series, Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-02
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-09-27 19:16:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10040927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandykaysfic/pseuds/mandykaysfic
Summary: Alison loves the market places in the Pegasus galaxy. One can buy many interesting things.





	

As far as Alison Porter was concerned, markets on alien worlds were way more interesting than those back on Earth. Like practically everyone assigned to Atlantis, she'd imagined the Pegasus galaxy being home to a myriad of races as seen in Star Wars or Star Trek, and it was a little disappointing to find how human they appeared, the Wraith notwithstanding. The markets, on the other hand, had stalls and shops stocked with interesting foodstuffs, fascinating technology and a diverse range of crafts that artisans back home would weep over. She loved the missions when their team was assigned to a purchasing run, even though Dusty groaned and moaned about how much she'd rather be fighting the bad guys. 

A large, flamboyant man, obviously an itinerant trader, proclaimed the wonders of Antarean glow water, the only product that would enhance the natural beauty of Spican flame gems, of which he was the sole supplier in the quadrant. The glowing reds and golds of the gems caught Alison's eye and she paused at his stall while the rest of team headed for the shop they'd been told could supply Atlantis with grain similar to rice.

Four Spican flame gems and a bottle of Antarean glow water soon resided in Alison's bag. Christmas gifts for her team, along one for herself, were taken care of. A soft trilling sound caught her attention. Mr Jones, a regular English name if ever there was one, and not what she expected to hear in the Pegasus galaxy, held a soft, furry ball, that purred as he stroked it. 

"For you, pretty lady. A gift, guaranteed to make you happy. All they require is a little grain, morning and evening, and some loving attention such as this."

"Oh, it's beautiful," said Alison. The little brown ball of fluff reminded her of Coco, the cat she'd had to leave on Earth. "May I hold it?"

Mr Jones deposited into her outstretched hand, and stood back, grinning slyly as Alison fussed over it.

It cooed and purred as she stroked it and a soft smile settled over her features. She murmured sweet nothings, to which it responded with a vibrating trill that signalled its pleasure.

"Porter, where are you?" Major Teldy's voice penetrated Alison's enthralment.

"It's yours," repeated Mr Jones, "I insist."

"Oh, thank you." Still in a daze, Alison slipped it into her bag, leaving it unzipped to allow the sentient ball of fur to breathe, and rushed off to join Teldy and the others.

 

Back in her quarters, Anne unpacked her bag. "Oh, you poor thing! How could I have forgotten about you. You were so quiet in my bag." She stroked it apologetically.

The little fluff ball immediately began to coo and purr. Its happy chirruping soon had its personal effect on the human nervous system and Anne calmed down. 

"I should tell someone about you. Carson, or someone in Zoology, or Mr Woolsey, but it's late. I guess I can do this in the morning. No sense disturbing everyone for a cute furball. Say, since you're from around here, I hope they'll let me keep you. They wouldn't let me bring Coco."

Eventually, Anne settled Fluffy, as she'd taken to calling it, on a woollen shawl she'd bought at a market a month earlier, and went to bed.

When she woke the next morning, the last thing she expected was to find seven furballs all purring loudly.

"Houston, we have a problem," she said, and wondered how she was going to explain this to everyone.

END

**Author's Note:**

> So how did Cyrano Jones end up in the Pegasus Galaxy? My head canon is his ship fell through a wormhole - there was a 'swirly thing alert', a la Red Dwarf.


End file.
